Let's Start All Over
by undertheupperhand
Summary: this is right after degrassi DTW. The way i'd like it to go. Maybe a one-shot...dunno...review! : The ending will surprise you! :D
1. Chapter 1 Beggin

**This might be a one-shot. Dunno. Review, Inbox me idea, Favorite, eat a sock, whatever…. So, let me stop talking now….follow me on degrassifacts via Twitter and ….yea…..so….**

**Clare's POV**

It had been 6 days. 6 days since the crash and the breakup. If felt kinda different and…weird not having Elijah hovering around me. But like Alli said, its time for us to breakup. My mom broke my thoughts.

"_Honey, im going to work now. Your dad should be over soon."_

"Alright."

I watched her walk out into the rain but then she turned back.

"_You sure you'll be alright until your dad comes?"_

"Mom, I've been home alone before. I'll be alright. You can go."

She walked out. Of course I wasn't alright inside. I didn't want to break up with him but I guess it's for the best.

***10 minutes later* (Still Clare's POV)**

I heard a knock at the door. Was it my dad? I peeked through the curtains to see Elijah. It was just drizzling lightly now. What should I do? What can I do? I can either open the door or…..CLOSE THE LIGHTS! Yea. I need to avoid him, now. I closed the lights and remained quiet.

Elijah's POV

I've been sitting across the street for the longest time now, wondering if I should go knock on Clare's door. Will she miss me? Will she be happy to see me? Shocked? Mad? I NEED to see her. I just saw Ms. Edwards leave about 10 minutes ago. I got up and went to go knock on Clare's door. My mind told me not to but my heart said yes. ***knocks*** I then saw lights go off in the house. I could see her figure through the curtains. She probably doesn't want to see me. Did I walk over here for nothing? No, I came here to fix things with Clare.

"Clare? Clare? I just want to talk. That's all."

"My mom's home, I don't think she'd want boys over today."

"I saw her leave."

Clare's POV

He's not leaving. He wants to talk but I cant. I don't want to. Its too much. I know its been almost a week but it's been a week too little. Im bound to see him in school but that's not for another week.

"Please Clare. Just open the door a little."

I opened the door half way and stood with half of my body inside and half outside of the door. Eli smiled.

"You look prettier than I remembered." I heard him whisper. I stepped back inside a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know we broke up but i….well….you see…i.. I'll just get to the point. I want to start all over-" I started to tense up. He started to speed up his talking

"I mean, forget everything. Start with a blank slate." I looked down, afraid I might cave in and say yes. I shook my head no.

"I cant Eli." I looked up at him and saw the disappointment in his face.

"I wish I could but I just can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Clare, if you won't give me another chance then at least explain why."

"Im afraid. That's the reason why."

"Clare, im going to start therapy when we get back to school next week. I just want you to be there for me. That's what girlfriends are for."

"That's what parents are for. I can't Eli. I said that already. Please don't make me say it again."

"Why did you make a promise that you couldn't keep? You should've never promised."

"You should get going before it starts to rain." I began to close the door then he pushed it open..

"Clare!" Me…getting yelled at…by Elijah Goldsworthy. I saw the shock in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I just…im sorry Clare." I began to cry.

Elijah's POV

What did I just do? Clare knows that I didn't mean to scream at her. She knows I can get like that sometimes. If only I had a time machine so I can rewind. Not to 2 minutes ago but to when I first met her. She began cry. I hate to see her cry. I began to step towards her. She stepped back.

"This is what I was scared of. Eli, you should be leaving now." I stepped towards her and hugged her. She tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her go. I would never let her go.

"Let's not go through this again, please? I cant, Eli!"

**So, how'd you like it. Tell me and I might make it into a story. Maybe…..just review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Make It Right

**So, I guess I'll make this into a short story….thnx for the reviews! :D I'll fast forward this a little. Okay, so Clare fell asleep in Eli's arms. He carried her to her room. They slept next to eachother. Clare awoke early and she's now watching Eli sleep. Clare's dad went to work early in the morning. Okay.**

**Clare's POV**

I was on a chair across from my bed, watching Eli sleep. Just thinking. When he wakes up, he must go. I need to stop being to nice. He opened his eyes, and then yawned.

Eli; "Clare?"

Clare; "Eli, you have to go." He gave me a puzzled look.

Eli; "Dud I do something wrong?"

Clare; "You should have never came here yesterday." He got up and sat on the bed.

Eli; "Clare, We always forgave each other. Why is it hard for you to forgive me now?"

Clare; "Because-"

Eli; "You barged into my house. I forgave you. I was 'suffocating' you. You forgave me. I just wanted to see you and this is what I get. Where's the Clare that fell in love with me? Where's the forgiving, sweet, talented, and nice Clare everyone knows?"

Clare; "Because of you, I now learn that I guess I can't be too nice. You looked into my eyes but you saw a naïve victim you can walk all over. A girl with low self asteem and manipulative, Eli."

Eli; "Clare. Just, let's start all over."

Clare; "What if I break up with you again? Will you try and _kill _yourself again?"

Eli; "Clare, you're my only reason for living. Don't leave me now. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Clare; "There it goes again! You're trying to manipulate me again! I can't do this!" Eli reached for my hands.

Eli; "Don't give up on us." I pulled my hand away. I kind of felt bad for doing that again.

Clare; "I don't want to say what I said again in the hospital. You need to go home." Eli, tears running down his face left my room and slammed the door on the way out. Me, tired of crying, went back on my bed and went to sleep.

***Back at Eli's house.* Eli's POV**

I'll win her back. I know I will. First Julia left me and now Clare. No. I'm not gonna let that happen. I walked into my house to find Cece and Bullfrog waiting for me.

Bullfrog; "Eli, where were you boy?"

Cece; "We were scared and thought something might have happened to you."

Bullfrog; "And why are you crying. Someone beat you up or something?"

Eli; "I was at Clare's." Bullfrog and Cece were now wide eyed.

Bullfrog; "You guys got back together already? And why aren't you wearing your neck brace?"

Eli; "No. And I told you I'm fine now." I went upstairs and called up Adam.

Adam; "Hello?" He sounded sleepy.

Eli; "Did I wake you up?"

Adam; "Oh it's alright. Friends call each other at 7:30am. It's normal." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Eli; "Dude I just came from Clare's house."

Adam; "This early?"

Eli; "Uh uh. I slept there."

Adam; "You guys didn't!"

Eli; "No. She doesn't want me back man." It was silent on the other line for a second.

Adam; "Maybe, you just have to move on man."

Eli; "What! No, Adam. Look, you're the person I always call because your ideas always work. I'll talk you later if you can't help me." There was another long silence.

Adam; "I have an idea but it's a long-shot."

Eli; "Anything."

Adam; "How about…making her jealous."

Eli; "Adam, I want Clare back. I don't want to make her jealous."

Adam; "No. I'm saying..a fake girlfriend." I felt bad but still smirked at how I can see this ending. Clare being so jealous. She has to come crawling back to me.

"I have to go now. I'll call you later dude."

Eli; "Alright. Thanks man." I hung up and got out the house. I was heading to The Dot to go find me a fake girlfriend.

**I'm trying not to make them sound OOC. But if I do, tell me. Favorite, Alert, Review, Eat a unicorn, whatever….. if I get a lot of reviews, I 'll update by tonight….**


	3. Chapter 3 New Endings, New Beginnings

**I got bored so I felt like uploading….**

**Eli's POV**

I was at the dot just chillin. Reading Stalker Angel over and over again. What if what Ms. Dawes said was right. Maybe…nvm. Get that thought out of my head. Someone broke my thoughts.

Girl; "So you gonna order or what?"

Eli; "Uhh. Yea, sure. Can I get a smoothie?"

Girl; "What flavor?"

Eli; "Surprise me." She then walked away. She had on a black vest on top of The Dot t-shirt. I saw that she had black nails. She was wearing a black choker and some really high black boots. She had on black skinny jeans, same as mine. I was guessing she was emotionally troubled, like me. She had on a long sleeve black shirt under her. Yea, I noticed all of that in one glance. She came back with a strawberry smoothie in her hand.

Girl; "Surprise." She put the smoothie on the table and then her eyes widened.

Girl; "Is that Stalker Angel!" I looked at my comic book.

Eli; "Yup."

Girl; "Oh my gosh! I went to the comic book store because I knew it was coming out but when I got there the clerk told me that the crazy guy who wrote it came in and bought all of the copies. I never got to read it." I was offended but didn't think much of it. I put my hand out to let her read it.

Girl; "I couldn't. It's yours."

Eli; "Trust me. You should have it." She then finally reached out to get the book. I put my hand out for her to shake it.

Girl; "I'm Imogen. Nice to meet you, I guess."

Eli; "I'm Eli. But you can call me 'the crazy guy who wrote Stalker Angel'" Her cheeks turned into tomatoes at how embarrassed she was.

Eli; "I gotta go. See you around sometime." With that said, she left. I think I found my future fake girlfriend."

**Clare's POV**

I needed to get out of the house. Now. I got up, took a shower and everything, and then walked around town. I didn't walk too close to Eli's house, afraid that I would see him again. I walked past The Dot and saw a guy talking to that new waitress. The guy looked familiar. Eli! They were smiling and laughing and all of the sorts. He doesn't know what he wants. But if he does move on, I'll be happy for him. I know how hard it is for him to let go of stuff. I continued to walk and then I saw a park. Not a kiddie park but one where it's just a field. A very huge field, in fact. I walked into the park. It was a nice day today, which was kind of weird but I'm not complaining. People were at the park. I saw couples having picnics and stuff. I miss that. Why can't I just find a normal guy? I kept on walking around the park until I saw Fitz.

**I didn't find it fair that I uploaded a short chapter so I just had to upload this now. This is all I can think of for now. I might just end it. REVIEW THEN! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Having a Good Time

**So…I decided to update…shoutout to Allysonangel09, degrassiluver15, togetherwithyou, and anonymous….let's go!**

**Clare's POV**

I began to turn around. I was hoping he didn't see me.

Fitz; "Clare?" Spoke too soon. I turned towards him. He smiled.

Clare; "Hey..why are you at the park?" I said trying to sound as sincere as I can be.

Fitz; "Im just chillin. I'm glad to see you here on this hot day." I wish I could say the same. "Come join me." I, hesitantly, sat down across from him. He had a picnic basket next to him. He was eating a turkey sandwich. My favorite kind of sandwich. "You want some." He said, his mouth type full.

Clare; "No thanks, I ate already. Thank you for the offer." I lied. I couldn't eat. My throat felt too tight to swallow anything. There was an awkward silence until Fitz broke it.

Fitz; "So how's Eli."

Clare; "He's fine I guess. He looks like he's finally moving on." Fitz choked on the sandwich.

Fitz; "Moving ON! You guys broke up?"

Clare; "Yea…he was kinda 'out there'." Fitz looked down at his plate, not knowing what to say.

Fitz; "I'm sorry, Clare. You deserve better than that. Someone who'd treat you better." Someone who finally agreed. Just the wrong person. "I don't want to be in your personal space in all but you're pale. You haven't eaten today."

Clare; "You're in my personal space." Fitz looked down.

Fitz; "So how's degrassi?"

Clare; "The same. Jenna had her baby." He nodded. Another awkward silence.

Fitz; "I have tickets to go see Final Destination. If you wanna come?" I thought about it. Go see an unrealistic movie about people stupidly dying one by one. Why not.

Clare; "Uhh sure. When?"

Fitz; "I'll pick you up on Friday." A long time from now but that'll give me time to get over Eli, I guess. I am over him I just….im not totally over him….leaving him all alone like that…but he deserved it…I didn't have to be so mean although… Fitz broke my thoughts.

Fitz; "Clare? Clare?" I snapped back to reality.

Clare; "Huh. Yea?"

Fitz; "I asked if you wanted to go do something. Get your mind off of whatever."

Clare; "Yea, sure." Fitz got up and threw away his food. He helped me up and we walked out of the park. We walked for hours, it seemed. We walked far and near until I finally stopped him.

Clare; "Where exactly are we going?" He kept walking but answered me.

Fitz; "anywhere. Whenever you want to stop walking just tell me."

Clare; "I want to stop walking, Fitz." It was noon by now. We were in a forest now. I walked a little further and went to go sit on some boulders byt the edge of the river. Fitz sat next to me.

Fitz; "It's a beautiful day today."

Clare; "My legs are so tired. I just feel like sitting here all day."

Fitz; "I'll sit here with you." He didn't try anything perverted, which was surprising. Maybe he really did change.

Clare; "I like this nice side of you Fitz. It's….comforting." Before I could give him a chance of possibly trying to kiss me or make a move I got up and picked up some rocks. My legs were still tired but I didn't care. I handed him some rocks and he gave me a confused look.

Clare; "Let's see who can throw a rock the farthest into the river."

Fitz; "But you have to promise you wont get mad after I win." He gave a smug/shy smile. I blushed.

Clare; "In your dreams!" We began to throw rocks into the river. We were just picking up rocks and throwing them. Of course, he was beating me. "How are you beating me?"

Fitz; "It's obvious. I'm in the MLB." I laughed. The first time I actually heard Fitz say a joke that wasn't insulting. I guess you could say I had a fun day.

Clare; "I enjoy your company. Even though I'm losing. Can we go now? I'm too tired." He put down the rocks that he had in his hands and then began to walk. We were out of the forest and home in 30 minutes. I thanked him, of course, and then he left. After hugging me. A warm hug.

**Just a quick update. Make sure to read my one-shot called Marry. I find it funny. Review if; you have 9 lives, died 7 times, swim in the sewers, or liked this chapter…. :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Take Some Time

**You. Guys. Are. Just. Wonderful. Thanks for the reviews, fave's, alerts, and all. ****Shout out to Kmfcheer! Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Elijah's POV**

So I spent my whole day planning out how I'd get Clare back but before I left, Imogen gave me her number. She said just in case I wanted to check up on my comic book. So my plan to get Clare back is to make her jealous. She would pretend to not care. I'd make my move. She'd love me again and everything would go back to normal. We'll live a happy ending! YES! It WILL happen! As for Imogen, I don't know what will happen to her. It was night time. I decided to call her and check up on my comic book.

"Riiiiiinnnngg. Rinnnnnngggg. Rinnnnnnng. Rinng."

Imogen; "Hello?"

Eli; "Imogen?"

Imogen; "Yea. Eli?"

Eli; "Or 'the crazy guy'. Yea."

Imogen; "Hey."

Eli; "Sup. So you read Stalker Angel?"

Imogen; "Yea."

Eli; "How was it!"

Imogen; "Sick, man!" My heart sunk at that comment. "This was really sick! So cool how this guy sucks his lover's blood to spend eternity with her! This is one of the coolest stories I've ever read." So, the definition of sick was now awesome. Cool. "I thought that maybe the lover would have killed the predator but you turned the story around! You should really become and author. I'd definitely read your books!" At least someone understood.

Eli; "Thanks. Everyone else thinks that it was either gross and inappropriate or just plain stupid."

Imogen; "Two wrongs don't make a right, Eli. I can't stop myself from reading this over and over again. Dark, mysterious, and scary stuff are cool." There was silence.

Eli; "Speaking of scary, Scre4m came out. I'm gonna go see it."

Imogen; "I'm way ahead of you. I already have my ticket."

Eli; "Cool. Wanna go see it together?"

Imogen; "Yea. I'll pick you up at 9:00pm."

Eli; "No. I'll pick you up. I have a feeling you'll like my car."

Imogen; "K. I have to go now. My shift is almost over for the night so I gotta get closing. Talk to you later?"

Eli; "Talk to me later." She hung up and I laid back in my bed. Future girlfriend, check. Now all I have to do is make it official. On to the computer I go.

**Clare's POV**

I was on the computer. I don't know why but I just haven't gone on the computer in a while. After I cleaned the house, I ate and then talked to Alli. She seemed happy for me that I no longer felt guilty for leaving Eli. That's when it hit me. What was I doing? I was becoming friends with the enemy. Eli would be so mad if he found out that I went into the forest with Fitz. It wasn't Eli's business anymore. Plus, Fitz was just a friend. A nice one. Who understood. Just a understanding friend. I would be talking to Adam right now but I haven't seen him since before the breakup and I don't think he wants to speak to me right now. My computer screen broke my thoughts.

_ITTD would like to chat! Accept or deny?_ITTD? No one that I know. But hey, I need to start living on edge. I broke up with my manipulative boyfriend and then walked back barefoot to school. What the heck? _Accept!_

_ITTD meet clare-e23, clare-e23 meet ITTD! Let's talk._

_ITTD; sup_

_Clare-e23; not to be rude but do I know you? _

_ITTD; I'm new here. I just made an IM and saw you were online. :D_

_Clare-e23; k. hi_

_ITTD; hey. So what are you doing?_

_Clare-e23; I'm on the computer. _Obviously

_ITTD; lol. Sorry. So…where are you from?_

_Clare-e23; the world._

_ITTD; __. Not exactly what I meant but…._

_Clare-e23; I don't know you…._

_ITTD; I'm 17, my name is Ben. I have blue eyes. My favorite color is sky blue, but im not gay. I love a smart girl. I like to write stories._

_Clare-e23;….i still don't know u._

_ITTD; I like taking long walks with a girl and finding out everything about her. I'm…Christian… My whole name is Benjamin Silver Shun. I just got out of a bad relationship with the love of my life so I guess I'm here. To meet new strangers. My motto is; a stranger is just a friend you've never met yet. _He seemed pretty normal.

_Clare-e23; thanks. I guess. _

_ITTD; Now your turn. _I paused for a second. Should I really be letting a stranger know about me? What if he was a pedophile? What if he wasn't what he said he was?

_Clare-e23; My name is Clare and I have to get going._

_Clare-e23has signed off. Until next time!_

I logged off. This stranger just came out of nowhere and told me everything about himself. He must have issues to and just wants to tell someone who wont judge him.

**Eli's POV**

Dammit! I was so close! I know I have a plan to get Clare back but I guess you can say this is my back up plan. I want to see what I did wrong.

_Clare-e23 has signed off. Until next time!_

I knew this would take some time.

So what'd you think? No one is updating their fanfics at the moment *cough iloveeliandclare cough cough Lady Azura cough WAZAM cough* ….so….yea…review and stuff! :D


	6. Chapter 6 False Nightmare, True dream

**Shout out's to; degrassiluver15, legitdegrassi, eclare1214, storygirl, mdmedegrassi21, copykitten19, iloveeliandclare, No.1TwiFanpire, and Lala for either reviewing, favoriting, and reading my one-shot Sleepover...I wish I could make it into a story but I'm too focused on this story. Sorry. ****:)**

**Beta Reader; iloveeliandclare (kalie_p1997)**

**My ****Twitter****; degrassifacts**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Degrassi but I do own a portrait of ****Aislinn Paul**** :)**

**Clare's POV**

Eli; "Promise me you'll never leave me." 

Clare; "I promise. I love you, Eli." I was walking. Eli and I hand in hand. I took a left. 

Eli; "Clare! Don't leave me! I'd do anything for you! I'd even kill myself for you! Love me back!"  
>I kept on walking. What was I doing? It was as if I didn't have control of my legs. <p>

Clare; "I have to go. We're done. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" 

Eli; "You promised that you'd never leave me! I HATE you! I'd do anything for you. ANYTHING!"

Eli got into his car and drove away. A couple of seconds later, he stopped and then BOOM! A truck hit his hearse. I ran to his messed up hearse, which was now on fire, and his head was bleeding. Tears running down my face. 

Eli; "I'm glad you came to check up on me. I will forever love you, Clare. Forever." The car blew up. 

I woke up. There was sweat all over me. I was breathing hard. I looked over at my clock. 6:29am. Great. I got up from off my bed. I was drenched in sweat. I dragged myself to my shower and took a hot shower. When I was done, I got out of the shower and went inside my room. I looked over at the time. 7:22am already! After I changed into a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt I went down stairs to go get some breakfast. I looked inside the fridge. There were some pancakes left. I microwave it and then started to eat it slowly. Boy was I hungry. My dad came downstairs and sat in front of me. He had a business suit on. I told my dad everything and my dad sometimes told my mom a little bit of what I told him. I was guessing he had another 'business" trip again. Pssh. If it stopped him from arguing with my mom, I wasn't gonna complain. My dad took a donut from out of the cabinet. He poured a cup of milk for him and for me. He sat back down in front of me. 

Dad; "If only you could hear yourself when you're talking while sleeping." I gave him a confused look. "You were talking in your sleep."

Clare; "I've never done that."

Dad; "You did last night. First time I've ever heard you talk in your dreams. I'm guessing it was a nightmare."

Clare; "What did I say?"

Dad; "Stuff like 'I can't take it anymore' and 'I love you' and 'No!' . Yea, pretty much." It all came back to me. I remembered my dream. Something about Eli and me together and then he dying. I looked down at my, now empty, plate. "If you want to talk about it, we can."

Clare; "I-it's just nothing. Just the break up and all." He looked at me, skeptical, but gave up. He sighed.

Dad; "Okay. Well your mom should be coming right now. I'll see you later, sweetie." He kissed me on my forehead and then walked out. He left.

**Eli's POV**

Adam; "You guys are killing me here. I hate to be the one between all if this. It's aggravating. I wish you guys would just make up already. Dude, my plan better work. If it doesn't...then...maybe you should just give up..." 

Eli; "I'm starting to think that I should give up now but at the end of the she's worth it all." There was silence on the other line. I had an incoming call. "Adam! Let me call you back." I hung up before he could even say bye.

Imogen; "Hey."

Eli; "Hey. Imogen. What are you doing?"

Imogen; "I had the day off for today. I guess I'm doing anything today."

Eli; "Nonsense, my friend. Wanna go hang out today?"

Imogen; "Uhh, yea, sure."

Eli; "Okay. I'll pick you up in my boat mobile."

Imogen; "See you on a while." I got up and got ready to start my day. It was 11:39am.

XXXXXXXXXX

Imogen; "You were right. I do like your car.,..Ehm, hearse!" We were inside of my car. We stopped by a cliff. It was Imogen's idea, not mine.

Eli; "You know, I was gonna bring you to some Reader's Convention but..."

Imogen; "I used to always come here when I was young. When everything went wrong for me and not even God could help me, you'd find me here."

Eli; "How long have you been living here?"

Imogen; "Pretty much all my life but I've been going to Lakehurst. We moved a little closer to Degrassi and then I came here. I had to say by to all of my friends. I got a job at "The Dot" just to stay out of my house. I didn't want to be by my parents. With you, I'm happy. That's a good thing." I looked down at my lap. I was actually blushing at what she said. I looked up at her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. She was a punk rockish girl that I'd be glad to be the boyfriend of. Maybe, just maybe, I might be feeling her. She's a true dream. Of course, I'll never forget Clare. Imogen broke my thoughts.  
>Imogen; "Eli? So we gonna stay here and waste our day or we gonna go have some fun?"<p>

Eli; "Right. Let's get this show on the road!" I put the car in the ignition and Imogen turned on the radio.

Imogen; "My favorite song! The Devil in Stitches!"

** Okay so, the devil in stitches is one of my favorite songs so I had to add it in this...what'd you think? Good, bad, funny, boring, type good,...? Review! Oh yea, I'm still gonna be updating this story…but im gonna go start on a new story too..hopefully, way better than this one. It's gonna be call Degrass; Past, Present, Future…it might just be a one shot tho. Any suggestions for a one shot, just review or inbox me. Thanks.**


End file.
